


发情期

by NinoLOL (lairinis)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lairinis/pseuds/NinoLOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO。肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 污。脏。

热。  
皮肤是热的，呼吸也是热的。  
这场火从身体里开始烧，烧得迅猛又彻底。血液被蒸干，骨头被烤软，狰狞的火舌把他从里到外舔了个遍，理智被烧得一点不剩。  
他迫切地需要抓住点什么，但手上根本没力，腰也塌了下来，上半身匍匐在地板上，侧脸贴着，临近唇角的地方积了滩水。那是他没能来得及咽下的唾液。  
变得潮湿泥泞的地方却不止这一处。他想不明白，明明他的身子那么烫，那些液体又都是从哪里泌出来的。  
但他没有余力去想明白了。当下，他仅存一线的清明只够让他记住一件事，等，他必须等他。  
等他来拥抱自己，亲吻自己，然后狠狠地进入自己，好熄灭这场无根无源的火。  
时间过得那般漫长。他的温度不降反升，越烧越烈，连心口都隐隐发烫。

他太需要他了，胜过一切。

二宫和也第一次的发情期来得比其他人晚上太多。情欲像是绝了堤的水坝，撑破罅隙，声势凶猛地倾泄而出。幸而他察觉得早，离家又近，否则一个进入发情期又未被标记过的Omega停留在公众场所……后果真是无法想象。  
可他只要一想到会被人贯穿、填满，身后竟然无法自抑地绞了绞，腿间的器官更是硬得发痛，难耐的呻吟终于从齿间荡出来，混在清冽的柑橘气味里，催情得要命。  
电话忽然响了起来，二宫猜是他打过来的，应该接，挣扎着按了接听键。  
他其实已经听不太清外界的声音了，但那人透过电波单单叫了一声他的名字——  
“Nino。”  
——那里便湿得更厉害了。  
他含糊地应了一声，想忍，却熬不过叫嚣的空虚，颤颤巍巍地挪动着胳膊，把手探进了裤子里。  
手指轻而易举地插了进去，臀瓣之间湿漉漉的，没有任何阻碍。  
“哈……”  
并不满足，但暂且缓解了升腾而起的欲望。  
电话那头静了静，大概猜到了他在做什么，有些急，“Nino，别乱来，我就快到了。”  
“好……想要你…”  
二宫断断续续地回应他，手上却没停，两根指头并起没有任何犹豫地抽插起来。可这也不过是杯水车薪，反而把更多的需求牵带出来。  
电话被挂断了。  
但那人的声音却没散去，层层叠叠笼在耳侧，尽是他动人的低语，带着蛊惑人心的魔力，简直想要把自己完全献祭给他。  
热。  
还是热。  
他扭蹭着身子，衬衫最上面的几颗扣子尽皆没了踪影，领口大敞，左侧的肩头露在空气里，但空气也是热的。  
他要被这热度融化了。整个身子都是汗津津、湿淋淋的，像被泡在水里。

然后，然后他来了。

温质的木香，却又不那么纯粹，里面还夹带了些凌厉的味道，和清甜的柑橘撞在一起，彼此纠缠着，把二宫紧紧包裹住。  
这味道二宫太熟悉了，在他亲吻他，咬上他颈侧的腺体的时候。这味道让他安心，也让他狂乱。  
他觉得他该做点什么好牢牢抓住这味道，但除了手上进出地更凶狠以外，竟连一个多余的动作都做不出来。  
那人该是叫了声他的名字，但他已经丧失了听觉。全部的感官都汇拢到一起，尽职尽责地传递着同一个讯息——  
他要他。  
一只手扣住二宫的手腕，他的手指上还挂着粘滑的液体，也被那人一并握住了。另一只手从他腋下穿过来，拥在他的肋骨上，往后带了带，二宫顺势仰起头，胸膛拱起一个曼妙的弧度，脑袋靠在那人的肩膀上，又把屁股往他胯前送了送，款款摆腰，甜腻的声音不成章法，声声都在念着那人的名字。  
“翔酱、翔酱。”  
接着通红的耳垂被人含住了。  
“我在，别怕。”  
一个被Omega信息素淹没的Alpha该是失了理性的，但他不一样，他总是能控制住自己的节奏，可眼下——  
二宫和也是粉色的。  
粉色的耳廓，粉色的颈项，粉色的皮肤，好像连他的喘息都是粉色的。  
他又舔了舔从二宫额角滑落下来的汗珠。  
是甜的。  
一个粉色的、甘甜的二宫和也，是会让人失控的。  
强大又深具自制力的Alpha不得不对他的Omega俯首称臣，他承认他现在满脑子都是如何撑开他的身体，然后揉碎他，再不管不顾地操干他。  
但第一次的发情期尤为重要，他必须掌控好每一个步骤。他得确认二宫和也不会因此受伤。  
可二宫显然忍了太久。  
他带着樱井翔的手钻进自己的衣衫之中，准确地定位到胸前挺立的突起上，这里因为充血而显得有些红肿，像是等着被人采摘下来一般鲜艳欲滴。  
樱井从善如流地掐着那薄薄的一块肉，二宫被他掐得有些痛，却在痛楚中觉出一丝异样的快感，身子便颤抖地更厉害些，他闭着眼，急急地抽了口气，腰肢以下彻底软下来。  
他需要更多。  
樱井翔十分善解人意地把他松垮的裤子拽了下去，灵巧的手握住二宫身前挺翘的部位。他的掌心分明是同样的热度，却叫二宫迫不及待地追逐起来。  
“喜欢么？”樱井贴着他的耳侧问道。  
手上的力道或轻或重，一下一下揉搓着火热的下体，二宫已然沉在酣畅的快感里，刚要点头，那手却募然离开了。  
二宫半眯着眼，狭成一条细缝，嗔怪地瞥了樱井一眼。  
樱井被他看得有些把持不住，几乎要把他直接推倒顺势提枪而入。  
但他终究还是忍住了。  
他把二宫掉转过身子，两人面对面跪坐着，二宫脸上尽是一片片的潮红，薄唇微启，上面水光潋滟，模样煞是诱人，樱井伸手把他揽过来，肉贴肉地挨着，吻上他的嘴唇。  
二宫的上唇偏薄，下唇却十分丰满，叫人怎么也含不够似的，没一会儿就被樱井吮吸得肿了起来，一条香滑的小舌极尽挑逗之姿，舔着樱井的上颚，又跟他的舌头勾缠住，彼此的津液来回交换，下巴上也被沾湿。  
樱井稍稍后撤了脑袋，一双眼睛又黑又深，热切地把二宫看着，二宫被这赤裸又火辣的目光灼得面上绯红，怯生生地抬头回望他。眼神甫一相接，又一个绵长的吻便落了下来。  
樱井唇齿之间卖力，手上也一刻不停，亲吻的功夫便把二宫剥了个干净，白皙的肌肤上透着粉嫩的红光。他的吻一连串地往下滚落。  
腺体仿佛也在随着心跳的频率鼓动，更多的信息素被释放出来，樱井埋在他颈项之间深深嗅了一口，勾勒二宫腰线的手指绕倒了他的背后，顺着脊椎的突起一路下滑，没入臀缝之间。  
后方的入口已经等待这个入侵者太久。它对他没有任何阻拦，甚至一开一合，对他发起色情的邀约。  
二宫双手抓住他的肩头，头顶抵着他的胸口，他甚至抬了抬屁股，好让他能更方便地开拓。  
“翔酱——”  
樱井把第三根指头也插了进去，速度并不快，耐心地感受着内里的每一份变化。  
“进来，想要你、进来。”  
樱井不知道这是二宫和也想要的，还是一个被情欲操控了的Omega想要的，这二者看似没有分别，但如果发生在二宫身上，却是完全不同的。  
他想要一个属于自己的二宫和也，一个需要自己的二宫和也，而不是——  
二宫倾身吻了吻他，这个吻并不黏腻，还有些安抚的意思，“我爱你。”

他说。  
我爱你。

这一瞬间，仿佛连灵魂都在颤抖。  
樱井翔从来没有这样渴望过一个人。这渴望既不知何时而起，也不知因何而起，它就像一枚毫不起眼的种子，悄悄地落地生根，盘根错节地渗进他灵魂的土壤里，以他的血肉为食，不声不响地长成一棵遮天蔽日的树。等他发现的时候，他们已无可分割。  
地板终归太硬，樱井把人抱起来，又等不及走到卧室的床上，便放在了沙发里。  
无需润滑，二宫身后的暖穴早就湿得不成样子，他翻了个身，跪趴在沙发上，双腿分开，把樱井的腰卡住。  
角度太过契合，樱井身下那物才顶开入口，便一鼓作气地整根都插了进去，蚀骨的快感潮水一般漫上来，肠道里又紧又热又湿，便是能醉死人的温柔乡。  
二宫被这期待已久的一撞弄得几乎失了神，脑子里嗡嗡直响，这感觉陌生得让人有些后怕，眼角不期然便淌了行泪水下来。  
樱井顿了顿，他想问问二宫疼不疼，可被夹紧的滋味实在太过美妙，他缓缓往外退，再次完全折腾进去。  
如此大开大合的操干到底太过激烈了些，二宫毕竟是第一次，支撑着上半身的手臂顿时没了力气，人瘫软下去，埋在曲起的手臂之间，膝盖弯儿也在打着颤儿，腿根部的嫩肉跟着细细地抖了抖，樱井在进出之余摸了两把，触感柔滑，一时便有些移不开手。  
肉刃开疆破土一般，每一下都抵到深处，起初二宫还有些害怕似的往前逃，被樱井一次一次拖拽回来，惩罚的巴掌落在臀肉上，不疼，反而勾起些隐密的快感来，肌肉的震颤带的内里也咬得更紧，樱井食髓知味，毫无规律地拍打了几次，白花花的肉上泛起粉红的印子，看得人一阵阵的口干舌燥。  
樱井弯下腰，跨下依旧撞得啪啪直响，柔软的吻却一个接一个的印在二宫后颈和肩胛骨上。二宫眼神迷离又痴缠着扭过头，叫樱井心里一紧，手指拨开他微微开启的唇缝，二宫的舌头便主动绕了上来，把樱井的手指舔得湿嗒嗒的。  
上下两张嘴都勾人得厉害。  
樱井把性器拔出来，捞过二宫的腰把人翻了个儿，攥住他的脚踝把两条腿架在自己的肩膀上，歪过头吻了吻他细嫩的脚背。  
二宫咬紧下唇，饱满的唇色上多了排苍白的牙印，樱井拿手指抹了抹，又去牵他握在自己性器上的手。  
“含着。”他命令道。  
二宫便老老实实地含住自己的手指头，眼里却是带着笑意的。像只慵懒的猫，浑身散发着性感的气息。  
樱井往下压低身子，滚烫昂扬的性器再次捅进温热的后穴里，抽插得有深有浅，快感层层累积，每次都要积攒到再难承受才肯给二宫一个痛快。他快要被欺负得哭了。  
可这感觉太舒服了，爽到他只能连连尖叫，无从抗拒，他甚至发现自己配合着把屁股送了过去，只为那深深地一下，能操到更里面的地方。  
就是把他整个都操坏，也没什么不可以的。  
樱井显然发现了他的主动，坏心地停了停，二宫疑惑地蹙起眉，拿一双漾着水汽的眼睛看着他，真真的媚眼如丝，樱井霎时便又想再刺进去，可他只是抬手，拨开二宫眼前被汗水浸湿得一绺绺的额发，又揉了揉他的耳垂。  
“Kazu……”他念道。  
这名字樱井翔从未叫过，此时还有些羞赧，但都被他好好地掩藏住，倒是二宫，乍一听他这么称呼自己，心仿若要从胸口跳出来，再用双手捧给他。  
“嗯？”  
他的声音里鼻音很重，挠在人心坎上怪痒的，樱井忍不住又亲了亲他的鼻尖，笑了起来。

“我也爱你。”

仿佛是回应他这句话似的，二宫身前那挺翘的东西颤栗起来，肠壁也忽的缩紧，缠住樱井停留在里面的性器。  
樱井一错手，掐住那东西的顶端，不肯让二宫轻易射出来。  
“乖，再等等。”  
他说着哄骗人心的话，偏生对二宫起了效，只见二宫红着眼眶，眼底涌上些许水光来，一眨眼又尽皆化成了缭绕的雾，把樱井团团罩住。  
樱井手上猛得一拽，自己没动，却让二宫把他吞个完全，然后不给二宫任何缓劲的机会，又蛮干起来，他把身子压得够低，二宫放在他肩头的双腿免不得要被折弯，屁股也被稍稍拉高，樱井桶弄进去的角度便愈发地刁钻，重重地砸在最敏感的软肉上。  
二宫的指节都泛了白，抓住樱井的手臂，喉口一声闷哼。樱井被肠道收缩的力道夹得骨头都酥了，提起他的脚踝大力分开，接下来的每一次冲撞都直奔那处，体会这股销魂的快感。  
被信息素侵蚀的身体仿若不知疲惫一般，力道和速度没有半分懈怠，二宫卷入进这场突如其来的洪潮里，随波飘荡，他的手里攥着唯一的浮木，让他生便生，让他死即死。  
二宫和也其实并不喜欢这种依附于他人的感受，虽然他也没什么掌控他人的欲望，但自己的命该是握在自己手里的。如此这般把自己完全交付出去，他从来没做过，也不曾打算过。即使他是个Omega，是个被打上了弱者标签的Omega，也不意味着他同意了这个约定俗成的规定。他一样可以享受生活，享受恋爱，享受性。  
但那时他还不知道，与自己喜欢的人做爱竟是这样一件让人疯狂的事。  
他可以摆出各种羞耻淫荡的姿势，被诱骗着说出下流的情话，他可以把自己快不快乐全然交予到另一个人的手上。  
而他也不会因此感到害怕。  
他清楚地知道，这种满足感不是信息素或是简单的交合可以给他的，这必须是樱井翔给的。

只能是樱井翔给的。

二宫探出舌尖润了润干燥的唇，樱井便欺身覆过来，和他绵绵密密地接吻。  
他们吻得那么温柔，身下结合的地方却那么狼狈，可他们都不在乎。不在乎被弄脏，也不在乎被弄坏。  
直到樱井再也压抑不住，他又急又重地操了十几下，手心也施了些力，再倏忽放开，他们便一起痉挛着，攀上顶峰。  
发情热只刚刚褪了一点而已。  
才发泄过的东西只疲软了片刻，又被缠人的吻撩得精神抖擞，空气里的味道早就辨别不清，木香和柑橘，还有精液的腥咸，交织成一张巨大的网，他们都是网里的猎物，等着被对方捕获。  
二宫喘匀了气，沿着樱井手臂上的肌理一寸一寸地抚摸，不知从哪集聚起来的力气，他双手用力一推，樱井便平躺在沙发之上，他跟着抬腿跨坐了上去。粘稠的白浊顺着腿根流出来，二宫也不去理。  
再次硬起的东西刚好卡进他分开的臀瓣之间，二宫略动了动，它便磨到了下方垂着的囊袋上。樱井握着他的腰侧，抬起上半身，仰着头去亲吻他的唇角。二宫垂眸，捧起他的脸，一口咬住他的嘴唇。  
樱井的唇形很好看，尤其侧面看上去，像是邀吻一般，二宫最是喜欢跟他接吻的感觉，每每都把人撩得欲罢不能的，偏又碍于二宫初次的发情期没到，做不了下一步。  
但现在不一样，樱井翔任他折腾，感受他用舌尖描摹着自己嘴唇的轮廓，再一点点的伸进来，勾住自己的舌头，纠纠缠缠，一个吻，也能吻出点天长地久的意思来。  
二宫的性器夹在他们腹部之间，被磨蹭得渗出些汁液，樱井分神撸动了几下，二宫便长长地叹了口气。  
眼睛半闭着，脸上俱是餍足的神情。活像只被喂饱了的猫。  
樱井翔埋首于他的胸前，去照顾那两粒嫣红的突起，一个被捏着，一个被含着，伺候地精心又狂野。二宫的身子敏感得很，便是这样的刺激都有些承受不住，他不安地扭了扭腰，樱井便托起他的屁股，他也十分知趣，扶起樱井的阴茎对准自己的后穴，不偏不倚地坐了下去。  
内里还含着樱井刚刚射过的东西，加上肠道泌出的液体，足够润滑，但刚才那次做得太狠，穴口略有些红肿，二宫便不敢动，只能不上不下地悬着。  
可那粗大地东西卡在入口处，汩汩地散着热气，他太知道若它插进来，熨平每一道褶皱之后会带来怎样的快乐，腰便有些不听使唤。  
樱井等了半天，预想中的紧致迟迟不来，他抬眼问询般地看了看二宫，却收到二宫求助一样的目光，当下了然。  
又舔了一下，樱井才松口。  
他笑了笑，笑得有些邪气。没等二宫品出这笑容里的意味来，他便被人扣着腰，整个压下去，一口气把那肉棒吞了个干净。二宫只尖着嗓子急促地叫了一声，呼吸便滞住了。  
有些疼，但更多的，是被肉棒贯穿的舒爽。  
停不过两秒，二宫自己动了起来。他的腰很细，腰窝陷进去，刚好给樱井紧紧握住，一起一落之间，樱井能看到自己那根东西被他吞进去又吐出来，那上面还沾了些半透明的粘稠液体，画面色情又极具张力，看得人血脉贲张。樱井忍不住，往上顶了顶胯。  
这姿势能进到很深的地方。节奏、位点又尽皆被二宫自己掌控住，他自然不愿轻易把主动权交回去，按住樱井的肩，让他不要动。  
樱井翔乐享其成，拍了拍他的屁股，颇有些嘉奖的意思。  
二宫上下起落尝试了几回，又前后晃了晃腰，终于寻到那个能让自己浑身酥软的地方。他是个愿意享乐的人，眼下也没有委屈自己的必要，即便这般淫靡无度荒唐至极，也只是让本就红透了的地方又亮了几分。  
如此想开便再没什么做不得。他一手犹自撑住樱井的小腹，另一手却绕到自己身后，张开手心包住那一对沉甸甸的囊袋，不轻不重地刮搔着，真是要了命了。  
樱井对他这副放浪的姿态着了迷，想要看他更加迷醉在欲望里的样子，便直起了身，双手箍住他的腰肢。二宫把腿环到樱井的腰侧，勾住脚尖，两条细瘦的胳膊搭在樱井的肩头，他们贴得紧密，而二宫的频率不减，高高抬起又重重落下，让那硬挺的肉刃一次一次蹂躏过娇嫩的肠壁，甚至靠近穴口的那些还因为他的动作而被外翻了出来。  
“这么喜欢？”樱井掌住他的后背，沉声问他。  
二宫终于渐渐慢了下来，他呼呼地喘着气，脸是滚烫的，贴在樱井的颈侧，委委屈屈地说：“没力气了……”  
没力气的二宫和也任人摆弄。  
Alpha的体力和耐力好像专为这事存在一般，他们轮番射了几回，二宫已经累得脑袋混成浆糊，樱井翔却没事儿人一样，还能把抱人到浴室进行清理。  
二宫的身上除了汗，便是那些黏糊糊的东西。有他自己射的，也有樱井的。樱井一边帮他把这些痕迹擦掉，一边又有点舍不得，像亲手毁了自己的杰作一样，懊恼着又啃上二宫的脖子。  
二宫靠着浴缸，眼也不睁，被他咬得吃痛也只是细细地哼了一声。  
等到他被人从浴缸里捞起来的时候，已经沉沉睡去了。  
但发情期还没结束，他们还有两天的时间。


End file.
